dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (The Dark Knight Episode)
This is the first episode of The Dark Knight. It aired on October 9th, 2013 Plot It is about billionaire Bruce Wayne, returning to Gotham after spending eight years away, training, which leads to him becoming a vigilante. Intro My name is Bruce Wayne; I watched my world die When I was a child. And now I will fulfill my father's dying wish to save my city. To do so, I must conquer my greatest fears by becoming them. I must become someone else, I must become something else. Because what I discovered during my years of training, and finding out who I really am, is that I can be something more. I am The Dark Knight Script Bruce's Voice: And now the series premiere of The Dark Knight....... We see the dark city of Gotham, we cut to a specific location of Wayne Manor, where Martha Wayne is looking out the window. Martha's husband, John Irons comes from behind her, he then notices that she's upset. John: Are you OK Martha? Martha: Bruce is dead, I should have not let him leave. John: It's not your fault, he chose to leave Gotham City. John and Martha hug, as they hug we shift to Lian Yu. We see a man with a scruffy beard, and he sees an airplane in the skyl It is revealed to be Bruce Wayne. Bruce runs after the plane. Bruce: Hey!!! Over here!!! The airplane pilot looks down at Bruce. Pilot: Hey, we've got a man stranded on an island. Pilot#2: Let's take him in. The airplane lands on the ground, and we see an exhausted Bruce, walking towards them. Pilot: How long have you been stranded here? Bruce: Eight years, I need to go home. The pilot takes Bruce inside the plane, and looks at Bruce. Pilot: What's this home? Bruce: Gotham City... Bruce then passes out. BREAK Starring Sean Faris Blake Lively Collin Donell John Barrowman Kim Brasinger Willa Holland Guest Star: Max Charles as young Bruce Wayne We fade into a flashback; it's the year 1996, we see a young Bruce Wayne, watching TV. Bruce's father enters the room. Thomas: Hey son. Young Bruce: Hey dad, do you have to go to Wayne Corp again? Thomas: I'm afraid so buddy, I'll try to get off a little early so we could see that new movie. Bruce: Cool!! Bye dad. Thomas smiles, and leaves the room, as the flashback fades. We cut to Selina Kyle in her office on the computer. Selina walks past her best friend. Selina: Hey Laurie. Laurie: Hi Selina, where's Harvey? I haven't seen him around lately. Selina: Harvey's on a business trip with his father, he won't be back until two weeks. Laurie: I know you like him. Laurie then laughs Selina: What's funny? Laurie: It's just that, I know you like Harvey, I see the way he looks at you. Selina: Bruce died, I can't date anyone else. Selina walks off, and Laurie watches her leave. We then cut to two days later, Bruce goes to Wayne Corp, and walks towards his mothers office. Martha gets something from her purse. Martha: If you need anything from John, I'll take a message. Bruce smiles Bruce: Actually, mom. I was looking for you. Martha looks up and is shocked to see who it is. Martha: Bruce, how? Bruce: It's me mom. Martha begins crying, and Bruce wipes her tears. Martha: We have to tell Thea, maybe we could have dinner tonight. Bruce: Sounds like a plan. We shift to Dent Corp, where we see William in his office on the phone. William: Listen, I'll have Stagg Industries called for a merger. William listens to what the other person has to say William: I don't care about the risks!! Let me think on it. William hangs up, and throws a plate at the wall. Harvey walks in Harvey: Dad, everything OK? William: Yeah son, just the board. Oh and I hear that your friend Bruce is back. Harvey: He is? Harvey looks out of the window and sees a bunch of reporters outside We cut to outside, as Bruce and Martha try to get into a limo Reporter#1: Mister Wayne, Mister Wayne, where were you in Eight years? Bruce: I don't want to talk about it. Bruce sees Selina and tries to wave at her, but she walks away. Bruce: Selina, I'm..... sorry. Harvey walks over to Bruce Harvey: Hey man!! Welcome back Bruce: Harvey Dent, it's nice to see you again. What did I miss? Harvey: Well, it's 2013, and we now have the first black President. Bruce: Wow. I've been gone for Eight years. Harvey: Well man, regardless I missed you. I thought you died. Bruce smiles, and puts his hand on Harvey's shoulder Bruce: I'm alive, that's all that matters. Also,can you join me and my mother for dinner? Harvey: I'll try, nice seeing you bro. We shift to Bruce in his old room, as he lays out weapons that look like boomerangs on his bed Thea enters the room Thea: Bruce! Bruce: Robin!! It's weird seeing you this big Thea: Bruce, I'm 17. Thea gets her purse, and prepares to leave the room Bruce: Going somewhere? Thea: Out Bruce: Um, OK? Thea walks out, and Bruce takes out a suitcase containing a suit he made. Bruce looks at a picture of his father, Martha, and a young Bruce. Bruce: Dad, I have to save this city, by becoming someone else, something else. I know this won't bring you back, but at least I'll honor your memory. Bruce puts on the costume for the first time. Commercial Break Category:Season 1 Category:The Dark Knight Season 1 Category:CW